Coming Out
by LeaWe
Summary: Chekov discovers Kirks and Spocks little secret.


Coming Out

Pairing: S/P - Spirk - Kirk & Spock

Genre: Romance - Humor

Summary:

Chekov discovered Kirks and Spocks secret.

Chekovs face was white like fresh snow on a cold day of december when he returned to the brigde.

With eyes widened in shock he stood there infront of the closed door and did not a single move.

He wanted to walk over to his seat but he simple could not move his legs.

Sulu turned around and eyed his best friend with an expression of worry on his own asian face.

"Hey Pavel what's up? You look like you have seen a ghost or something."

Chekov did not answer. He just moved his lips like a goldfish swimming in a glass of water.

"Chekov? Can you hear me?"

Sulu asked a little louder and every one in the room turned around and looked at the young Russian.

"Dr. McCoy I guess he needs help."

Uhura mentioned and stood up from her seat, but Bones was faster and already on Chekovs side with a tricorder being pulled out and swept up and down his body.

"He has a shock! He needs to sit down."

Bones pulled Chekov on his sleeve into the captains chair and watched im in the eye with a small torch in his hand that dazzled Chekoves eyes.

"Chekov what has happened?"

Chekov moved his lips again but no words came out.

Sulu was really afraid now and took his friend by the shoulders and shook him.

"Pavel! Can you hear me?" He shouted and Bones made a very pissed face.

"Don't shake him you idiot!"

The CMO punched Sulus shoulder and eyed him angrily.

"I can here you Hikaru," Chekow whispeared and stared straight ahead into nothing.

"He may just need a good cup of Whiskey and he'll be alright," Scotty said and pulled out a bottle of his locker.

"No! Not alcohol! He needs water."

"I don't need water Doctor. I'm fine it's just-"

He stopped suddenly.

"What Chekov? What is it you wanna tell us?"

Sulu placed himself infront of his buddy to get his sight.

"The Captin and Mr. Spock."

Chekov flushed in a deep red tone that was similar to overripe cherries.

"Oh Jim! He's done something stupid again doesn't he? Is his injured?"

Chekov shook his head.

"The Captin is alright."

"And Spock? Is that green-blooded-hobgoblin alright too?"

Chekov nodded.

"It's just- I was - I mean I just wanted to go to the Captins quarters to inform him that we will arriwe Agnes Delta in a couple of hours and than-"

He broke up again in the middle of the sentence.

"What then Chekov? What has happened?"

"I didn't want to ignore the captins privacy but after I knocked nobody opened and that was why I opened the door by my self and got in his room and there was Mister -"

Chekovs sight became unemotional again.

"Was Mr. Spock in there Chekov?"

Sulu had never seen him like that before. Not even when they returned from Horok R7 where the Enterprise lost 7 of her crew mates.

Chekov nodded again.

"Mr. Spock was there with the Captin and they-"

"Oh no! They are trying to kill each other again aren't they?"

Bones should have knew it from the beginnig. Jim always tried to emotional compromise Spock. That had to go wrong at some point.

"No."

Chekov shook his head again.

"Than what? What have they done. Something strange?"

Bones really wanted to know why Chekov was so shocked, but he just nodded again.

"Did they hade women in the quater?" Scotty counselled.

"No there where no women. I wish there would have been some"

"Did they were womens clothes?" Uhura asked and everybody looked at her in confusion.

"What I always thought the Captain is a bit strange." He shook her shoulders innocently.

"No, there weren't any clothes." Chekov said and looked in Sulus eyes for the first time.

"What do you mean with no clothes?"

The young Russian took Sulu by his collar and stared him deep in the eyes. Their noses were nearly touching.

"Chekov, what have they done?" Sulu whisperead.

"They- Sulu the Captin and Mr. Spock they made out on the bed."

Nobody dared to take a breath as some moments of disbelieve and shock passed by.

"Damnit! I've lost 100 credits!" Scotty shouted and stomped with his feet on the floor.

"I was so sure the Captain is -"

"What is the Captain?" Jim arrived and looked and Scotty first than at Chekov, Sulu and Bones.

"Is someting wrong?"

Chekov stared at him in horror and suddenly Spock arrived behind the captain and looked with a raised eyebrow down to the scenario.

"Good morning Captain, good morning crew."

Bones groaned deep and ran with a hand through his hair.

"Chekov said that he saw you and Spock making out on your bed."

Jim flushed spontaneous and Spock did too just in a different colour.

"What? Making out with Spock? I? Why should we do that Chekov?"

God that was embarrassing.

"You didn't? But you were in the bed moaning and sweating and touching and -"

"Ok ok that are enough details Ensign," Bones interrupted. He really didn't want to hear that.

"Oh that!" Jim bursted out laughing but a little to plastic.

"We just had a fight Spock and I. A very manly fight with sweat and boxing and kicking and scratching."

"Scratching is so manly," Uhura said and waited for James "Not-Funny"-face.

"We were really just fighting Chekov wasn't we Spock?"

Spock stared down on the floor. Sometimes it was shit to be Vulcan and not be able to lie.

"Without any clothes?"

Jim was speechless. What should he say?

"Don't tell us it's manly to fight nacked on a bed," Uhura said again. She loved teasing her Captain.

"Well...I was...we did..."

Jim really did not know what to say. How should he explain that? Why did he never locked his freaking door.

His brain worked as he felt a sudden touch on his shoulder.

Spock turned him around and took his face between his hands.

Before James was able to react the Vulcan placed his lips on his own in a firmly touch.

It was just a small and shy kiss not comparable to the kisses they shared when they were alone. Hot and passionated kisses. Lip biting and nibbling. Tongues fighting.

"Captain I think it's impossible to deny it any longer."

Spock said and stroked through Jims golden hair.

"Deny what Jim? Don't tell me you are making out with that hobgoblin for a while?"

Jim shook his head. He was really ashamed.

"No we do not just make out. We are...well, Spock and I we are dating. We are a couple. I love him."

Jim blurted out and eyed the floor to his feet unable to face his crewmates.

- end -


End file.
